wrathofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia
|Row 5 title = Stats |Row 5 info = Offense: 5/5 Survivability: 4/5 Support: 3/5 Complexity: 2/5 }} Felicia was added to the game with Game Update 0.17 on the 29th of March, 2012. Felicia Lightwarden Entry into the Bright College of Altdorf is reserved to the limited few who, through connections or extraordinary luck, are granted a place within. The unlucky majority are usually hunted down and dispatched by traveling Witch Hunters for the crime of hedge wizardry. It is a fate that Felicia Garret, the Lightwarden, all too narrowly escaped. The exact details of her infraction remain unclear but rumors paint a chilling portrait of an apprentice forced to call down the flames upon a Magister that had become corrupted by Chaos. What is known is that in her third year at the Bright College the bulk of the Bright Council was called to extinguish a conjuration of Spreading Flames so powerful that an entire College wing was reduced to slag. Within a matter of days Felicia was passed into journeyman status and assigned to the regiment of Order forces farthest from the Empire and (coincidentally) the Bright College itself. Since then Felicia has remained on the battlefield. What she lacks in control she more than makes up for in brute force. All of her attacks have the potential to spread to nearby enemies which makes close quarter combat something of a specialty of hers. Felicia Flamebearer Felicia's use of incendiary spells is an effective, if flashy, application of power, and one which guarantees her inclusion in any Witch Hunter list of questionable characters. Indeed it was her Rain of Fire which was responsible for the destruction of a mob of rampaging Beastmen ... as well as her own warcamp. That it hadn't rained in weeks and strong winds were responsible for the majority of the damage had no impact on the decision to investigate. In very short order a Witch Hunter was on hand to ascertain the extend of Felicia's control - over both herself and her magic. It was lucky for all involved that the Witch Hunter who arrived was experienced in matters of subversion and daemonic possession - one Sonia Roth. After examining both Felicia and the charred remains of the slain Beastmen. Sonia reported back to Altdorf: Felicia was neither insane nor in danger to succumbing to the powers of Chaos. The destruction of the warcamp was not something that could have been foreseen and prevented. Nevertheless, it was determined that a Witch Hunter should keep an eye on Felicia ... just in case. Abilities Battle Strategy *Between Fiery Blast and Rain of Fire, Felicia is well equipped to keep enemies at a distance. Use this to your advantage, and keep moving! *'Flame Breath' deals a very high amount of damage, but only works at close range and needs a few seconds to reach full effectiveness. It's best used when your teammates are distracting the enemies for you. *Whenever possible, hold your Conflagration of Doom back until you can find a pack of several enemies - if you target an enemy in the middle of the group, then the damage will radiate out to hit the whole pack. If you coordinate with your groupmates, having them also use area damage can quickly turn the fight in your favor. *Felicia is vulnerable to Heroes that are resistant to magical damage or nullify her crowd control effects. *Felicia can be used to lessen the effectiveness of AoE healing with her AoE Damage. Battle Quotes *“I burn for a chance at battle. Don’t you?” *“You haven’t lived until you’ve seen a vampire burst into flame. Things go up like torches.” *“Everything burns. Living things most of all.” *“Archers. Archers are the worst. Incinerating arrows just gives me a headache.” *“Of course I prefer attacking from distance. Do you know how difficult it is to get blood out of robes?” *“I’m all for lobbing fireballs into the mix but every once in a while one just needs a good Rain of Fire, you know?” Videos Gallery Felicia_fullbody_fb_main_01.jpg|Felicia the Flamekissed - Originally Uploaded to Facebook by Bioware Mythic Felicia_upperbody_01.jpg|Felicia the Flamekissed - Originally Uploaded to Facebook by Bioware Mythic Felicia_flamebreath_SS_01.jpg|Flamebreath attack! Felicia vs Nethys File:Felicia_cypher_transparent.png|Felicia Character Icon Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Damage Category:Empire